The present invention relates to magneto-optical disk drives, and specifically to systems for the mechanical operation of a disk drive. Conventional systems for governing the operation of a magneto-optical (MO) disk drive, including systems for the insertion of disk-bearing cartridges, applying a magnetic head, and allowing access to the interior of the disk drive, require many sensors and switches and complicated control circuits and routines. These systems are typically difficult to synchronize, and difficult to immobilize during transportation of the disk drive. If a mechanism such as a spring-loaded cartridge insertion and ejection mechanism is used, the operation is typizilfy unstable and may jar the precision alignment of the internal reading are writing mechanisms. When moving parts are moved into position, misalignment and unstable positioning is an additional problem.
Furthermore, although shutters covering a cartridge insertion slot are well-known, where, the body of an inserted disk cartridge is used to partially block dust or dirt from the MO disk drive interior, such shutters are unable to completely block the cartridge insertion slot, leaving the disk cartridge and sensitive optical components of the disk drive exposed to dust and dirt.